The Prince's Gift
by Ambrant Arandel
Summary: A continuation of the story 'The Gift' by Vicki So. Please read that story before reading this one. ZukoxKatara. Katara finds out about Zuko's trip to the bordello... Rated T
1. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a continuation of the story 'The Gift', by Vicki So. Before any of you ask, this is done with her permission (insistence actually). It is basically the story that I sketched out in response to her challenge at the end of 'The Gift', which is recorded in her reviews. I would also like to thank Vicki for being kind enough to beta read this for me. Now with that said, neither of us own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

The story thus far…

"Uncle, where are you taking me?" Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation wanted desperately to take the itchy blindfold off, but his Uncle Iroh held his arms behind his back with a vice-like grip as he steered him through the town's busy streets. Passersby in the busy Earth Nation town glanced at the odd Fire Nation duo stumbling through the street and gave them a wide berth.

"Where have you brought me?" He asked.

Iroh beamed. "Happy birthday, Prince Zuko!" He grabbed the inner door handles and threw the huge doors open.

"YOU BROUGHT ME TO A BROTHEL?" He shouted at his uncle.

It was that particular shade of blue that had caught his eye. Over his uncle's broad shoulders, Zuko could see the delicate profile of a young woman in sky blue silk, her auburn hair pinned up in an elaborate bun. She was quite young, maybe no older than 15, standing just off to the side of the courtyard, her face obscured by the shadows of an overhanging plant.

The girl smiled and dipped in a gentle curtsy. "Happy birthday, Zuko." She sang mellifluously.

A strangled sound left his chest like vapor on the wind.

"Uncle…?" Zuko breathed slowly, uncertainly.

"It's all right, Zuko." Iroh said comfortingly. "It's all right."

A/N: This is the gist of what happens in 'The Gift'. Excerpts are taken directly from that story, with due credit going to Vicki So. I highly recommend you read the complete story before continuing. Therefore, with not further ado…

* * *

**The Prince's Gift**

**An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2.**

Zuko's breath wasn't coming easily. He looked down into the eyes of the girl, Sienna, and for the first time in his life he was unsure of himself. All he could see was Katara, curtsying before him saying 'Happy Birthday, Zuko.'

Zuko was roused from his reverie by the sudden realization that he was moving (more like being herded) toward a room on one of the upper levels. He didn't even remember walking up the stairs.

"Uncle, I…" Zuko started.

"Don't worry, nephew. You'll be fine. I've arranged for you to stay the night here. I'll be by to collect you in the morning." Iroh was saying with a rosy-cheeked chuckle.

"But uncle, I…" Zuko started again. _My god, I sound like I'm whining._

"I know, Zuko. Trust me, you need this." Iroh was saying.

Zuko watched Sienna step through one of the doors. He then attempted to do something he had never done in his life; he tried to run. 'Tried' being the operative word as he turned to find his uncle's hand over his chest as he was pushed bodily into the room. His uncle could be deceptively strong.

Zuko lost his footing on the carpet and tumbled backwards onto something soft. _Oh please, don't let me be lying on top of her…_

Zuko turned around and to his relief he found himself lying on a mound of silk cushions that dominated the center of the room. All around him were the sweet smells of exotic oils and flowers.

The room was luxurious even by royal standards with tapestries adorning the walls, and elegant furniture. He scanned his surroundings like a trapped animal until his eyes fell on the predator, Sienna.

"Welcome, Zuko. Would you like me to help you out of your armor?" Sienna asked sweetly.

"Uh… no. I'm sorry, but I really must be getting back to my ship," Zuko said as he scrambled to his feet and headed for the door. He wasn't overly surprised to find it locked.

"I'm afraid you can't. Your uncle left instructions for the door to be locked. We're both here until morning." Sienna said walking over to a cabinet. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Do you normally have to lock your clients into the rooms?" Zuko said bitterly.

"Sometimes." Sienna said smiling. "You'd be surprised. There are a lot of young men who need encouragement. You're not the first young man to be politely abducted by a well-meaning uncle or father."

"I'm sorry, I have no intention of sleeping with you." Zuko said flatly. She looked just like Katara, but he wasn't about to do something so dishonorable, no matter how much he wanted to. Zuko let his anger at his uncle stifle any other thought.

"Then don't." Sienna said simply.

Zuko looked at her. Confusion must have been apparent on his face as she giggled. "Just because we're here to please men, doesn't necessarily mean that we sleep with them."

"You do though." Zuko accused.

"Sometimes." Sienna admitted sadly. "Girls from the water tribes have been having a hard time with the war going on."

"You must hate the fire nation then." Zuko said looking at her downcast features. _Katara must hate me too._

"Yes." Sienna conceded. "But just because I hate what a nation is doing, doesn't mean I hate its people. Most people in the fire nation lead lives much like everyone else's. They aren't responsible for what the Fire Lord decides to do."

"Even the soldiers?" Zuko asked looking down at his armor.

"Soldiers just do what they're told. Some are evil, some aren't. In this profession, I've learned that one the hard way." Sienna said as she sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Zuko looked down at her and he felt somehow responsible for her situation. It was HIS nation that was waging the war. Zuko didn't know what compelled him, but he wanted to know more. He wanted to know if Katara might have a similar story. He wanted to know if it might be possible for Katara not to hate him.

"Please, tell me." Zuko said humbly.

Sienna looked up at him, and looked like she might refuse, but then she nodded. "Most of the fire nation soldiers that come here won't even look at the water tribe girls. Most will just dismiss us as not worth their attention, but some won't even look at us. I think some of them feel guilty about the war. I've only ever had one client who was from the fire nation. Shortly after I got here, he came in and noticed me. He went with one of the other girls the first night, but the next day he returned and specifically asked for me. I brought him here, and he gave me money. Then he just looked me in the eyes and said 'I'm sorry', before he left."

Zuko couldn't help but feel proud of this unknown countryman. At least there was one man other than himself in the fire nation that knew the meaning of honor. There was a great deal that Zuko didn't agree with in the war. He'd seen some of his own people sent off to die by uncaring generals that saw them as nothing more than gambits.

A quiet sob brought Zuko's attention back to Sienna. She quickly dried her eyes and turned away. "I wish all the men who came here were like him. Unfortunately, we do what we can to survive in this world."

Zuko felt like he was going to be sick. "None of that will be necessary with me." Zuko said firmly.

Sienna turned back to him and smiled. "I thought that might be the case. Still you might want to take the armor off. I doesn't look like it's that comfortable."

Zuko had to agree. He nodded and turned his back to her. Her hands moved over the straps that held his armor to his chest. Soon he had removed the cumbersome armor and Sienna carried it over to an armor stand.

"So what else is there to do here?" Zuko said looking around for a place to sit. "Other than the obvious, of course."

Sienna actually chuckled a bit as she went back to the cabinet. "Well, we have food and drink, and we also have music. We could dance if you like. I'm told that I'm an excellent dancer."

"I don't know how to dance." Zuko said dismissively.

"I could always teach you." Sienna offered.

Zuko looked at her a moment. It wouldn't be like sleeping with her, but still he didn't trust himself. She looked FAR too much like Katara for him to be able to be that close.

"Maybe later. I think I will have something to drink though." Zuko said warmly. She was definitely pleasant to look at, and if he could pass a night with her without anything happening, it would still be quite an enjoyable stay.

"So is there something you'd like to talk about?" Sienna asked as she brought a couple of drinks back for herself and Zuko. Zuko sipped the chilled wine and sat down on one of the cushions beside Sienna.

"Do you get a lot of men who want to talk?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Yes, a lot. I have one client who comes in every week. I really do love him. He's old enough to be my grandfather and probably hasn't entertained any thoughts about a young woman in years. He comes and we eat dinner together, because he says I remind him of his daughter. All we ever do is talk. I could probably recite his entire family history from memory." Sienna said laughing.

Zuko found himself laughing along with her. It was something that he seldom did these past couple of years.

"So… Who's the lucky girl?" Sienna asked.

The spray of wine hit the far wall. "Girl?" Zuko asked with the look of a man who had just been told his fly was open.

"Yes, girl. You know, female, much like myself. Usually young men who don't wish to 'partake' have a special someone that they're waiting for. So who is she? I told you about me, so it's only fair." Sienna said as she leaned over the cushions toward Zuko.

_Much like you… if you only knew._ "She doesn't know me." Zuko said evasively after a moment.

"Oh? You don't strike me as the shy type." Sienna said sweetly.

"It's… complicated." Zuko said slowly. He looked at Sienna. What could it hurt? Here he was so far away from home that no one would ever know. He had never had a confidant; his uncle had been the only person he had ever opened up to. Here was a chance to tell someone who looked just like Katara everything he'd been feeling.

His long silence had apparently given Sienna the wrong impression. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"No. It's not that." Zuko said hurriedly. "It's just that, I don't find it easy to talk to people."

"Then we don't have to talk." Sienna said laying her head against Zuko's shoulder. "I know sometimes it's hard to put into words what you want to express."

Zuko felt like there was a weight on his chest. He had carried the burden for so long now that he had grown to the point he didn't notice it. Now with someone willing to listen, it was tearing him apart to keep it bottled up. He felt ready to explode, like he often did with his uncle, only this time there was no reason and no one to be angry with.

"I would like to talk about it Sienna. It's just difficult for me. If you're willing to listen I'll try to stammer through it though." Zuko said looking down at her.

Sienna nodded knowingly as Zuko continued. "She's a water tribe girl and her name is Katara. We're enemies. At first I just saw her as another enemy to the fire nation, someone who stood between me and regaining my honor. Everything was fine until I captured her during one of my missions. I tried to offer her the necklace she lost in exchange for… something I wanted. She's the only woman who has ever defied me. When I went to put it around her neck, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was."

Zuko stopped and glanced at Sienna who was stifling a giggle. His anger momentarily flared. "What's so funny?"

"Is she northern tribe, or southern tribe?" Sienna asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"Southern tribe, but what does that have to do with anything?" Zuko asked angrily.

"She probably doesn't realize it then, some of the southern tribes have gotten away from that tradition." Sienna said smiling.

"What tradition?" Zuko said as his anger began to die and suspicion began to take its place.

"In the northern water tribe, necklaces are given as a sign of a man's intention to marry. He places it around the neck of the woman whom he wishes to become his wife." Sienna said finally before letting go and starting to laugh.

"You mean I proposed to Katara?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"And neither of you realized it." Sienna said trying to squint back the tears as she laughed.

Suddenly, Zuko couldn't help himself as he began to laugh as well. He had proposed to Katara; the irony was almost too much to bear.

"So how does a water tribe girl say 'yes'?" Zuko asked after their laughter died down a bit.

"Well, as long as she doesn't give the necklace back she hasn't said 'no'. Usually, she gives some sort of token back to her lover that he then wears or carries into battle from there on out." Sienna said smiling.

_Little chance of THAT ever happening,_ Zuko thought sourly. Still, the thought of having gone through something like that with Katara was fascinating. He wondered what she would do if and when she ever reached the north pole and found out. The thought made him smile.

"So what do your parents say about this girl?" Sienna asked.

"My father doesn't know. I'd hate to think what he'd do to me if he found out. It was he, after all, who put this scar on my face. I don't know what my mother would think." Zuko said sadly. "I'm afraid I'll never get to tell Katara how I feel. We're from two different worlds."

Zuko talked to Sienna for hours. He avoided any sort of topic that might lead to his father, or the Avatar. Mostly he talked about Katara. Zuko felt lighter than he ever had in his life, and he wished that the girl actually was Katara so that he could share this experience with her.

Zuko looked into his empty wine glass as they started to grow tired and the conversation wound down. "Sienna, can I ask something of you?"

"Certainly, Zuko." Sienna said sleepily.

"I know you're not Katara, but you look just like her. Could I hold you tonight while I sleep so I can pretend for one night that she doesn't hate me? I'll understand if you…" Zuko was cut off by Sienna's hand over his lips. She moved her hand to his cheek and then kissed the other one just below his scar.

Sienna gently pushed Zuko onto the cushions before snuggling into him with her back to his chest. Zuko hesitantly went to put his arm around her, and she took him by the wrist and gently moved into his embrace. Zuko could smell her hair as he held her tightly, and it smelled like jasmine. For a moment he imagined what Katara's hair must smell like.

These were the thoughts of the young fire prince as sleep finally claimed him.

The next day, Zuko woke before Sienna. He donned his armor and checked the door. The door was unlocked, and a servant was waiting outside. "Is my uncle here yet?"

"Yes young master, he ahem never left last night. He's waiting downstairs now." The servant replied.

Zuko tried not to think about the ramifications of… _Aw crap, not again._

Zuko shook himself and turned to the servant. "Tell him I'll be down shortly. This was his idea, so he can wait. In the meantime, bring me paper, ink, and wax."

Zuko turned back around and waited impatiently while he looked at Sienna's sleeping form. He must have lost track of time, because it seemed like the servant had returned in an instant. "Good, go get my uncle and bring him here."

Zuko took the paper and quickly scribbled out several letters. It was dangerous for him to tell her the truth about everything, but after last night he felt he could trust her and he wanted her to know the truth. He then gently folded the papers and held the wax in his hands. It melted under his gaze and he drew out his signet ring and placed a stamp on each letter. He was just finishing when a knock came at the door.

Zuko opened the door and stepped into the hall for a moment. Madame Mai was there with Iroh and the two of them were walking arm in arm. Zuko grimaced in disgust.

"So nephew, are you…" Iroh started.

"Shut up uncle." Zuko grated as he snatched his uncle's pouch. From the feel of the weight, it would be more than enough.

Zuko was turning to go back into the room when the door opened and a sleepy Sienna looked out at him.

"Zuko?" She said rubbing her eyes.

Zuko had not wanted to wake her. It would have made this easier. After last night he felt like he was leaving a piece of himself behind. He felt like he was leaving _her_.

Zuko assumed his stance of command as he would on his ship. It was the only way he was going to be able to do this. "I must return to my ship." Zuko said stiffly. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Zuko gave her the sealed letters, and his uncle's pouch. He then leaned in and embraced the girl. "Take these letters, and the money. There is a letter in here for you as well. It will explain what you need to do." Zuko said softly. Zuko stepped away and gave her his deepest and most respectful bow.

Zuko turned back so that he wouldn't have to look at Sienna again, and then strode purposefully past his uncle. "Come uncle, back to the ship."


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"Great, now I've lost Katara too." Sokka muttered under his breath as he wandered around the docks. They had lost Aang. He'd been captured by Zhao and was probably halfway to Zhao's homeport by now. Going into fire nation territory after him was the only option, but doing so on a giant flying bison was suicide.

Sokka scanned the crowd, looking for his sister. If he knew her, she was probably off doing some silly girl stuff when they should have been finding a ship to take off after Aang. Admittedly, they had little money, but if Sokka could find one that happened to be heading in that direction he could hire himself out to the crew until they got there.

Sokka scanned the crowd until he saw his sister. She was walking down towards the docks and looked as if she didn't have a care in the world. Sokka rolled his eyes and went to go grab her.

* * *

Katara looked around the market. "The least he could do is keep up." She muttered to herself. Sokka was missing, and she didn't see him anywhere around. He would probably say that she had wandered off doing some sort of 'girl' thing in the marketplace. Katara knew though that what they were planning wouldn't work without some help.

Katara went back to shopping.

If they were going to get a ride on a ship bound for a fire nation port, then they were going to have to look like something other than people from the water tribe. Passing for fire nation would probably be out so Katara looked over the earth kingdom clothing before her. It didn't help that their budget was going to be tight.

Katara stopped as she saw something that attracted her attention. There in the stall in front of her was what looked like an ivory bracelet. It was the symbol for air that attracted her attention. It was a whalebone bracelet carved from a single piece, and reminded Katara of the scrimshaws made by her people. It looked a little large for her, but etched around the outside where the symbols for all four elements.

"Do you like it?" A young voice said behind the stall. Katara looked up to see a young water tribe boy working behind the counter.

"Yes, it's very pretty. Where did you get it?" Katara asked.

"I made it myself. I've heard that the Avatar has returned, so I started making these bracelets for people who believe in the Avatar." The boy said smiling.

"What you SHOULD be doing is selling tunics." An old man said as he walked up behind the boy. "You spend too much time on those silly trinkets. Now stop dawdling and get back to work."

The young boy nodded and the old man wandered away to go growl at someone else. He looked back at Katara and sighed. "I guess he's right, you're the only person who has shown any interest in it."

"I'll take it." Katara said reaching for her pouch.

The boy looked stunned for a moment, before looking around. "Actually, I haven't thought about what to charge for one. Why don't you take it with you, if someone sees a pretty girl like you wearing it, they might want to come buy more."

Katara was blushing when she heard the commotion behind her in the market. She sighed. _How do I know that's going to be Sokka?_

Katara thanked the boy and ran off towards the noise. As certain as the tide, there stood Sokka trying to pull some poor girl off towards the docks.

"Let go of me!" The girl cried indignantly.

"Sokka! What in the name of the ocean spirit, are you doing?" Katara said looking at the scene in front of her.

Sokka stopped immediately and looked at her incredulously, then he looked at the girl he was pulling against. His head swung back and forth for a moment in shock.

Katara turned to apologize to the young woman, and found herself staring into a mirror. "Who… Who are you?" She asked the young water tribe girl who had a shocked look on her face matching Katara's.

The girl shook herself for a moment, and then looked at Katara again. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Katara would it?"

Katara didn't think she could have been more surprised. She was wrong. She stood there with her mouth hanging open trying to make sense of the situation. "How do you know my name?"

"Let's just say I met someone who holds you in VERY high regard. My name is Sienna, by the way, from the northern water tribe." The girl said looking Katara over. She then looked at Sokka. "So are _you_ the Avatar?"

Katara and Sokka both clamped hands down on the girl's mouth simultaneously. They glanced around for a moment, half expecting fire nation soldiers to pop out from behind the nearest buildings, then the two each scooped the girl up under arm and dragged her into and alley.

"How do you know about Aang?" Sokka demanded.

"I just know that Zuko is searching for him." Sienna told him.

"Zuko is HERE?" Sokka said running back to the mouth of the alley to watch the street.

Katara looked at Sienna. She was dressed in an elegant silk gown and her hair was done up in a bun differently from her own, but the resemblance was remarkable. They could have easily passed for sisters… twin sisters.

"How do you know Zuko?" Katara asked dumbly.

"He… helped me." Sienna said shyly, as she was blushing.

Katara was in shock. The idea of Zuko helping anyone was absolutely foreign to her. The idea he would help someone who looked exactly like her was even more astounding. "How?"

Sienna looked down for a moment before continuing. "I was working in a bordello." Sienna said quietly. "Zuko's uncle Iroh brought him there last night for his birthday. I was his birthday present."

Katara's shock was growing more pronounced by the moment. Suddenly, she looked down at the silk gown, the sensual, _revealing _silk gown. Despite being in a heavy water tribe parka in a much warmer climate, Katara felt a chill run through her body. The implications would have been horrific enough if it weren't for the disturbing fact that Sienna looked just like she did.

"You slept with Zuko?" Katara asked quietly.

"Not in the way you think." Sienna said knowingly. "He's never been with a woman before. He didn't want to do anything… dishonorable. When he left this morning, he left me money and letters to help me get passage back home. There's enough here for me to live comfortably, thanks to him. Tell me, is he REALLY the fire prince?"

For some reason, Zuko not having sex with Sienna didn't make Katara feel much better. Instead of answering, she ignored the question and pressed on. "Why you?"

Sienna was actually blushing. "Because I look like you. Here, see for yourself."

Sienna handed Katara one of the letters she was carrying. Katara opened it and started to read.

_Dearest Sienna,_

_I'm sorry I won't be here to wake you. I need to return to the ship as soon as possible. I just wanted you to know how much I appreciated having someone to talk to last night. Maybe someday I'll get the chance to say all the things to Katara that I said to you. I must also be honest with you because it pains me to lie. I am not just some fire nation soldier. I am the prince of the fire nation, and I have been banished from my home until I can find and capture the Avatar. I just wanted you to know. I'm going to leave to you some money and some letters. Once you awaken, take them to the docks. The letters will guarantee you passage on any fire nation ship headed north. If the money I leave is not enough, I am also enclosing a letter that you will be able to present at any fire nation port, to receive more money. I wish you luck and I am sorry for any pain this war has caused you._

_Fire Prince Zuko._

Katara didn't realize she had fainted until Sokka was squatting over her trying to wake her. In the back of her mind, she tried to wrap her mind around the idea of Zuko finding her attractive. Katara wasn't stupid; she knew how boys were starting to look at her. There were times when she was glad to have Sokka along for protection. Jet, Aang, the boy from the clothing stall; they all thought she was pretty, but _Zuko_?

An idea suddenly came to Katara. There was a possibility here, and a plan was forming in her mind. She and Sokka didn't have a boat, and they couldn't get around inside fire nation territory, but they knew someone who could.

Katara looked up at Sienna. It could work. "Sienna, I need your help."

"What do you need?" Sienna asked.

"A very bad man has captured the Avatar. He's taken him prisoner, and we have to help free him." Katara said desperately. "I don't think Zuko would believe me if I walked up to him and tried to tell him, so I want to borrow your clothes so he'll think I'm you."

"Won't you just be trading captors? Zuko is out to capture the Avatar as well." Sienna said seriously.

"While I'm making a distraction, Sokka can sneak on board Zuko's ship. Once Zuko has the Avatar, he can sneak out and help him escape. Please, Sienna. We can't let the Fire Lord have our friend." Katara said pleading.

Sienna thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Alright, I'll help you, but you're going to need to change your hair too…"

Katara adjusted the gown and the bun in her hair. Sienna had been nearly identical to Katara except for being slightly, ahem larger. Katara just hoped Zuko wasn't THAT familiar with Sienna. She removed her necklace and put it next to the bracelet in a pouch at her side.

Sienna had actually been more than happy to get back into decent water tribe clothes and had been anxious to leave her old life behind. She and Katara had switched clothes and she had helped Katara put her hair up in the bun she wore. Katara shook herself, remembering their last words as they parted company. "Good luck, and uh… if you don't want him, I'd be glad to take him off your hands."

Katara had simply looked at her aghast, while she giggled and ran off to find a ship headed north.

Katara turned to find Sokka staring at her. "What?"

"I don't like this plan. My gut is telling me it's a bad idea." Sokka said seriously.

"Unless you've got a better one, be quiet and get into position. I'll be in and out." Katara said trying to convince herself. She felt like a seal getting ready to go hunt a shark.

Sokka shook his head and darted off behind some crates while Katara steadied her nerves. She then set off at a slow jog across the docks towards the place where Zuko's ship was still moored, taking on provisions.

Two soldiers were standing at the base of the ramp. They crossed their spears in front of her as she came running up. "Please, I have to see Prince Zuko." Katara pleaded.

The two men looked at each other and chuckled before pushing her back. "No one gets on board."

"Please. I must speak to him." Katara said louder.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Came another voice from up on the deck.

The two soldiers immediately snapped to attention. "General Iroh! Some woman wanting to see the prince."

The old man walked down the ramp to Katara and looked confused. "Sienna? What are you doing here?"

"Please General Iroh. I must talk to Zuko. It's about the Avatar." Katara said breathlessly.

Iroh glanced at the guards and then nodded. "Come with me then."

Katara only hoped that Sokka had been given enough time to stow away while she had created the distraction. Katara followed the old man into the ship. She tried to keep her heart from leaping out of her chest when she saw Zuko. She suddenly wished her gown was about a foot thicker and FAR more modest.

"Nephew. There is someone here to see you." Iroh announced.

Zuko glanced around in annoyance until his eyes fell on Katara. Katara cast her eyes down and tried to calm herself.

Zuko was quiet for a moment before he spoke to her. "Sienna, you shouldn't have come here." Zuko said softly.

"I had too. I heard some news from one of the men at the bordello about the Avatar. Some man named Admiral Zhao has captured him and is taking him into the fire nation." Katara said trying to keep her voice steady.

Zuko gasped and then he swore under his breath. In a flash he turned and bolted for the stairs leading up to the bridge. Before he got there he stopped. Katara risked looking up at him. He turned slowly, and looked at her with a warm and kind gaze. It was so out of place on his scarred face that all Katara could do was stare at him.

"Thank you Sienna. You don't know what this means to me." Zuko said softly before he turned and bolted up the stairs taking them three at a time.

Katara sighed. The old man stepped up to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Please Sienna, you've done us a great favor. Please indulge an old man by having a cup of tea with him." Iroh said warmly.

"I need to leave before the ship sets sail." Katara said glancing back toward the ramp.

"Oh, we have more supplies to take on before we leave. You'll have time for one cup." Iroh said reassuringly. He put her hand on his arm and guided her toward the galley. "I have a wonderful ginseng tea that you will simply love."

The two of them walked through the belly of the ship. Iroh babbled about nearly everything under the sun, and Katara politely listened until she felt the ship lurch.

"We're underway?" Iroh said in amazement.

Katara suddenly had a sinking feeling in her stomach. If Sokka hadn't been able to get on board…

Iroh led her up to the bridge. She stepped inside behind him, only to see Zuko giving orders. Iroh confronted his nephew. "Prince Zuko! Why are we underway so quickly?"

"Uncle, if I'm going to catch up to Zhao, I need to move as quickly as possible." Zuko retorted as he poured over some of his sea charts.

"What about provisions?" Iroh proclaimed indignantly.

"We were nearly done loading uncle. We will be able to take on new provisions once we reach our destination." Zuko shot back.

"It is not necessarily the loading that concerns me as much as the un-loading." Iroh said sadly.

Zuko seemed to catch the man's meaning and slowly turned to look at Katara. His head sagged for a moment before turning back to his charts. "I'm sorry, Sienna. I can't turn back now. Zhao has a substantial lead on us. If I'm right, he'll head back to his homeport first to gloat and write letters announcing his return to my father. If we move swiftly, we can make it there in two days."

"It's alright." Katara said meekly. Two days on a fire nation ship with Zuko and no way of knowing if Sokka made it on board or not.

"Uncle, please escort Sienna to my quarters." Zuko commanded.

Katara was extremely lucky that one of the guards chuckled and covered her brief gasp. Zuko turned on the man immediately. Katara watched as he spun and drove his fist into the gut of the soldier in front of him. The man flew backwards into the wall before slumping to the floor holding his stomach. Katara noticed Iroh looking on disapprovingly… at the guard. No one dared to move or breathe, much less speak. Iroh coughed.

Zuko turned to the rest of the crew. "The _Lady_ Sienna will be staying with me while she is on board this ship. I am doing so because I do not wish to see her harassed by the crew. Any man that is anything but respectful to her will answer to me. Is that understood?"

There was a general nod from amongst the crew. Zuko then turned to his uncle. "Uncle, please take care of her, and see to it my orders are relayed to the rest of the crew."

Iroh nodded and joined Katara. "Come my dear. I believe I promised you some ginseng tea."


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Katara found herself sitting across from the 'Dragon of the West' sipping ginseng tea. They were pretty much alone in the galley as the rest of the crew tended to securing their provisions after their hasty departure.

"I must say Sienna, I'm glad you could join us on this voyage." Iroh was saying.

Katara just smiled and sipped at her tea and tried to calm her nerves.

"I have never seen Zuko so relaxed. I can tell he really enjoyed last night." Iroh said smiling.

"I'm glad." Katara said as sweetly as she could manage.

"That is why I would like to speak to you about something." Iroh said quietly. "Since you will be with us for a few days, I would like your help with Zuko."

"My help?" Katara said in confusion.

"Zuko has had a difficult life. Banishment has not been easy for him. You are the only person who has ever brought him any comfort." Iroh said sadly. "I try to be a father to him, but he needs someone his own age to talk to. What he needs is you."

Katara stared dumbly at the old man. It was obvious he cared deeply for Zuko. Katara just didn't know what was expected of her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just what you did last night. Talk to him." Iroh said urgently. "Zuko has no one to confide in. He won't even talk to me, but he will talk to you. He told me some of the things he wrote in that letter he gave you. He trusts you, otherwise he wouldn't have trusted you with something that could have gotten us arrested."

"Why does he trust me so much?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. I think it may be because you look like this girl Katara. Did he mention her to you?" Iroh asked.

Katara had to know. She knew she shouldn't ask, but she just had to know. "Yes, he mentioned her. What is it about this Katara?"

"We have run across her many times during our search for the Avatar. She is quite lovely, as are you. She is kind and full of life. Still, I think it is her spirit that draws Zuko to her. The way she cares for her friends, perhaps. It is something that Zuko is unaccustomed to. No one has ever really cared for Zuko and when he sees the way she cares for others, I think it stirs a need within him." Iroh said looking into the distance. "If you could be Katara for him. If you could care for him, I think it would do much to soothe his hurting spirit. You have not seen him up until now like I have. He is… better… somehow after having met you."

Katara felt butterflies in her stomach. She was supposed to _care_ for Zuko? Sienna might have been able to swing it, that was her job, but smiling into the face of her enemy was something Katara didn't think she could do. She was going to have to try, however, if she expected to get off this ship.

Katara noticed Iroh watching her and she nodded. "I'll try."

Iroh smiled at her and she had to smile back. She liked Iroh. He was a kind old man who looked wise, despite his often silly demeanor. The two were just finishing their tea when a sailor came in.

"General Iroh. The sun has set and everything is stowed away." He reported.

"Yes! Come my dear. Tonight is Music Night!" Iroh announced happily.

Iroh guided Katara out to the deck of the ship. She was happy to see that Zuko wasn't there. All of the rest of the crew were gathered around and started breaking out instruments. Iroh picked up some sort of funny looking horn. "Come Sienna, sit here by me."

Katara noticed it wasn't an entirely polite suggestion as she saw some of the crew watching her closely. She was suddenly very unhappy that Zuko wasn't there, and all the more grateful for Iroh.

"Usually, we go around the circle taking turns singing." Iroh explained. Katara noticed that he looked up toward the bridge as he was talking. "However, as a special treat, Sienna would you agree to favor us with a song?"

Katara looked at Iroh and felt like a slow fish in front of a fast net. She was a little uneasy, but the man had a pleading look in his eyes.

"I only know a few water tribe songs." Katara admitted.

"Excellent. We've heard all the ones from the fire nation." Iroh said happily. "Please, sing. We'll try to improvise as we listen."

Katara felt VERY uneasy. Slowly, she began to sing the lullaby that Gran-Gran had always sung to her. It wasn't really a lullaby, but it was slow and soft and had usually put her to sleep rather quickly. She had learned it once she had been expected to help take care of the children. Something in the back of her mind registered that she was singing some sort of soft love song. She hoped it didn't give any of the men ideas.

Iroh and the other musicians began to play their music softly as she began the second verse. She had to admit, they weren't bad at all. She sang through the song as Gran-Gran had taught her. When she was done, she looked around. The rest of the men were either staring out to sea, or were eyeing her hungrily.

"That was absolutely beautiful, Sienna." Iroh complimented. There was a general rumble of consent from the rest of the men. One guy was openly crying.

"Wouldn't you agree Prince Zuko?" Iroh said turning to look at the stairs leading to the bridge.

"I was just coming down to make sure you weren't harassing Sienna." Zuko said hotly as he appeared coming down the stairs. The grin on Iroh's face told Katara otherwise. Zuko came and sat down next to Katara in the circle. Somehow, she was glad to have Zuko and Iroh on either side of her.

Meanwhile one of the men was whispering to Iroh. Zuko looked over and glared at the man. Iroh nodded hesitantly. "I'll ask her."

Katara turned to look at Iroh who looked at Zuko uncomfortably. "Zuko, weren't you telling me that Sienna had a reputation as an excellent dancer."

Zuko's glare seemed to intensify. "What of it?"

Iroh looked even more uncomfortable. "Some of the men were wondering if we might impose on Lady Sienna further and ask her, respectfully, if she might dance for us tonight?"

Zuko looked at Katara. Katara tried to keep her eyes down. _I don't know how to dance!_ Dancing wasn't exactly something the water tribes got into. According to Gran-Gran, her mother had been an elegant dancer mostly because of her skills as a waterbender.

Zuko looked ready to spit fire, but backed down suddenly. "I cannot speak for Sienna. If you wish it you will have to ask her."

Katara had been really hoping for an explosively violent reaction to that one. Instead, what she got was the imploring faces of several men. Katara was stuck she couldn't dance, and apparently Sienna could.

Katara thought furiously for a way to refuse without sounding too silly when an idea struck her. If that was what her mother had done…

"I'll try. I'm a little rusty though." Katara said with an uneasy chuckle.

A cheer came up from the men as Katara got up. They opened up the circle so Katara would have room to move. Iroh took two long silk scarves and brought them to her and Katara took an end in each hand.

Once again, the men began to play the same slow rhythm they had used for her song. She waited for a moment, took a deep breath and began to bend. Waterbending required all kinds of arm and even leg movements. Katara might not know dance moves, but she knew the moves of a waterbender. All she had to do was not concentrate on moving the water.

Katara flowed across the deck of the ship. The deep red scarves offset her blue gown quite nicely, and she began to move her arms. She noticed as she moved that the scarves looked like the sea and the waves the way they moved. Katara moved from form to form and improvised in a few places to make it look like a dance rather than a form of martial arts. She began to swirl like a whirlpool and the scarves obeyed flowing around her as if they, too, could be bent by her power.

Katara had no idea how long she danced, but finally the song ended and she settled into a bow before Iroh and Zuko. Katara looked up and around to see if she had managed to pull it off. All around men were giving her very appreciative stares. She realized that as revealing as this dress was, she could have probably just skipped around and they would have been happy.

She looked up to find Zuko openly staring. He blinked a couple of times. Iroh was staring with his eyes about to pop out of their sockets, and his jaw was hanging open in stunned shock.

"Was it any good?" Katara asked hopefully.

The cheer that went up from the men was deafening. When they finally fell silent, Zuko was nodding. "I see that your reputation as an excellent dancer did not do you justice."

Iroh still hadn't said a word, and as far as Katara could tell he hadn't moved. She honestly couldn't tell if he was breathing. Zuko looked over and rolled his eyes. "Please uncle, you're starting to drool."

The rest of the crew laughed and Katara blushed. She handed the scarves back to Iroh who was STILL staring at her. He looked down at the scarves and then looked up at her. His mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out.

Zuko stood and held his arm out to Katara politely. "Come, I'll escort you to your cabin."

The men were rather obviously disappointed, but wisely said nothing as Zuko led Katara away. Katara mentally congratulated herself. She had managed to pull it off so far. Her mental high was cut terribly short when it finally dawned on her where she was heading. Zuko's room…

Katara stepped into Zuko's chambers. She stood there looking at how terribly small his bed looked. Visions of sleeping next to him kept running through her mind making her feel cold.

"I'm sorry the conditions onboard the ship aren't as luxurious as you're used to." Zuko said as he started removing his armor.

Katara tried to remain calm and figure out how she was going to get through this one. Zuko finished removing his armor and peeled out of his shirt before reaching for a new one.

Katara looked at the muscular chest and arms of the fire prince. Suddenly, visions of sleeping next to him kept running through her mind making her feel hot. She sincerely hoped she wasn't blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" _Aw, crap…_

"I was just feeling a bit warm is all." Katara said as she looked away at the large fire nation banner. She never thought she would find one of them so interesting.

"I'm sorry I haven't anything for you to sleep in." Zuko said shyly.

_Oh man…_ Katara thought desperately.

"Here." Zuko said from behind her. Katara looked down to see Zuko's shirt being held out in front of her. She turned to look at the young prince. "I'll turn around so you can change."

Zuko politely turned his back. Katara decided not to push her luck and quickly changed into the silk shirt Zuko had given her. It was even softer than the gown she had been wearing. She had never worn anything so smooth. Katara looked down to find it barely covered her. It left a very generous portion of her thighs showing.

"When you're done, I'll have your dress taken and cleaned. Believe it or not, we actually have a decent laundry on board the ship. They can take care of silk pretty well." Zuko was saying. He sounded nearly as uncomfortable as Katara felt.

Katara handed her dress to Zuko over his shoulder. He stepped over to the door and stepped into the hall for a moment. Katara could hear him conversing out in the hall. Deciding not to let him get a look at anything more than necessary, Katara quickly slipped into the bed. Silk sheets. _Greeeeaaaat…_

Zuko came back in while Katara was sitting up in bed. She looked at the shirtless prince and dropped her eyes. Zuko came and sat down on the bed beside her. "You were amazing tonight."

"Thank you." Katara said shyly. She couldn't really think of anything else to say.

"I wish I had taken you up on your offer to teach me to dance." Zuko said, and then he smiled. It wasn't the smile that Katara was used to. This smile held no malice, but only warmth that she found totally out of place on the prince's face.

Zuko looked up at her shyly. "Sienna, I was wondering… could I sleep next to you again tonight? I really enjoyed our time together last night. I promise I won't try anything."

Katara tried to get the school of fish that was swimming rings around her stomach to stop. She wanted to run. That would have been normal. She didn't want to sound suspicious though, and she couldn't run from him here. Besides, he did promise.

"Sure." Katara said. Her own voice amazed her. She didn't even sound like her skin was getting ready to crawl.

Zuko climbed into the bed with her. It wasn't a very large bed, but two people could sleep on it if they were close. Katara rolled away from the prince and then she felt his arm encircle her waist as he guided her down against him. She felt a little cold in the thin shirt he had given her, but his body blazed like a furnace.

"You smell differently tonight." Zuko said suddenly.

Katara fought down the impulse to jump up and run out of the room at breakneck speed. She hoped he didn't feel her tense up. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't mean anything bad." Zuko said defensively. "It's just that you smelled like jasmine last night. Now you smell like the wind blowing in off the ocean." Katara actually blushed. Why couldn't all men notice and say such nice things?

Katara could hardly believe she was lying there in the arms of her mortal enemy, the man who had endangered her and her brother, threatened her village, and wanted to capture her friend. This same man whose breath she could feel on her neck, who was now protecting her from his own crew, and who was keeping her quite warm.

"Sienna?" Zuko said behind her.

"Yes?" Katara answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about being the fire prince last night. My uncle and I could have been arrested since we were in an earth kingdom city." Zuko said quietly.

"It's alright. So what's it like to be a prince?" Katara asked lightly.

"I wish I could remember." Zuko said sadly. "It seems like an eternity since I was banished. Uncle tries to keep my spirits up, but I miss my home."

"Yeah, I miss mine too." Katara said truthfully.

"As soon as I capture the Avatar, I'll be able to go home. Then I will be restored to my place on the throne. I wish you could see the palace. It is the grandest place that I have ever seen. I used to run through it all day when I was little." Zuko said quietly.

"What do you think they'll do to the Avatar, once you bring him to them?" Katara asked softly.

"I don't know." Zuko said finally. "If my father tries to kill him it would be useless. The Avatar would simply be reborn. I imagine father will keep him prisoner until the war is over."

"I wish we weren't at war." Katara said. It wasn't the first time she'd felt that way.

"I do to." Zuko told her.

Katara was quiet for a long time. She really didn't know what to say. She could feel Zuko breathing. It felt nice. "Zuko, why do you like Katara?" Katara tried to remain calm as she felt Zuko tighten his grip.

"I thought I told you all that last night." Zuko said quietly.

"I mean, do you ever see yourself with anyone else?" Katara asked hastily.

Zuko seemed to relax substantially. "I don't know. I don't just care about her because she's beautiful. She fascinates me. For what it's worth Sienna, I hope she acts a lot like you. I think the two of you are more alike than just in appearance."

_Brother, if you only knew._ Katara thought dryly. She then stopped to consider Zuko. He was fascinated with her, and she had to admit that she was fascinated with him. At least, now that she wasn't being chased, she could open up to the idea of being pursued. It wasn't just physical attraction, or else he would have slept with Sienna and she probably wouldn't be in such pleasant circumstances right now. Katara thought about it some more. She had one question she was dying to ask. Zuko thought she was Sienna, so Katara could probably get away with asking the question. After all, Zuko had said they were so much alike. "Zuko, do you think you could ever love me?"

Katara was glad to see she had managed to startle the prince. She could feel him squirm against her. Katara turned in his embrace until she was looking up at him. He was looking down at her and she could tell he was seriously considering the question.

"It seems like you're in love with Katara. If we're so much alike, do you think you could love me?" She continued. Katara caught herself holding her breath for the answer.

"I'm supposed to be your enemy. I know you don't blame me for what my father is doing, but why would you want a banished and dishonored prince?" Zuko asked her.

Katara reached up and brushed her hand against Zuko's temple. "Honor cannot be taken or given. It comes from how a man lives his life. Some might choose to ignore his honor," at this she gently brushed his scar, "but that honor is still there. And as long as a man is free to call wherever he wishes home, he can never be banished."

"That sounds like water tribe wisdom." Zuko said smiling at her.

"Wisdom is wisdom, no matter who thinks of it." Katara answered. "So?"

"Yes Sienna, I think I could definitely fall in love with you." Zuko said finally. "What about you?"

"I think I could probably fall in love with someone like you too." Katara said. She actually rolled the thought around in her mind. If he really cared for her that much…

"I wonder what Katara would say if she were to see you on the ship with me." Zuko said interrupting her thoughts.

"She'd probably faint." Katara said thinking back to the morning.

"I always imagined she'd be more stoic than that. She's a strong, young woman after all." Zuko chuckled.

"You're probably right." Katara said pleased. _If he ever finds out about this, I'll just keep that little secret to myself._

Katara laid her head down on Zuko's chest and listened to his heartbeat. If he could fall in love with her then she wondered… Katara had never thought of Zuko as anything but someone to be afraid of. Now she was getting to know a man who was quite complex, and she hated to admit it, but she was starting to like him.

Something still bothered her though. She wouldn't betray Aang, and Zuko would never rest until he had captured him. "Zuko what will you do if you have to fight Katara?"

Zuko lay silent for a long time. "I would not want to, but I would have to fight her. The last thing I want to do is hurt Katara, and I'll probably go out of my way to keep from it, but I will still have to fight her eventually."

"Why?" Katara said looking up into his eyes.

"Sometimes we have to do what we must, even though we don't want to. You probably know more about that than I do. Sometimes things are just expected of us. I understand that she's doing what she thinks is right, just as I'm doing what I have to do to regain my honor. We're just doing what we must, so I can't bring myself to be angry with her." Zuko said looking down at her.

Katara tried to push everything else aside, and simply listen to the prince's heart. He wasn't going to do anything to her, at least nothing she didn't ask for, and oddly she felt safer with him than she had in a long time. With these things floating through her mind she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Katara woke the next morning alone. She vaguely remembered Zuko getting up and then leaving. He had returned a short time later with her gown. She stretched and enjoyed the feel of the shirt and sheets against her skin for a little longer. They both smelled pleasantly of wood smoke. She guessed it must be the smell of Zuko. Sighing, she got up and dressed. She had to find out if Sokka was on board.

Katara left Zuko's room and started to explore the ship. The crew noticed her immediately, but none of them said or did anything except bow or bid her a good morning. No one stopped her from going anywhere. Katara wandered the holds of the ship until lunchtime. There was no sign of Sokka anywhere. If he had made it on board, he was hiding better than any man she'd ever seen.

Noon found Katara staring out over the sea back the way they had come. She scanned the horizon looking for some sign of Sokka, hoping to see Appa somewhere in the sky. She saw nothing.

Zuko found her there. He was walking around the ship with a relaxed confidence. Katara had to admit that he'd always looked arrogant, but now he was walking with the self-assurance of someone who had nothing to prove.

"We have some lunch prepared if you would like to join us." Zuko said with a smile as he joined her at the rail. "Uncle has been looking forward to eating with you all day."

Katara smiled to Zuko and silently followed him into the galley. She sat down at the table next to Iroh while Zuko sat across from her. They ate some roasted fish with rice and Katara was amazed to find how hungry she was, and that her stomach had finally stopped trying to struggle free of her body. Occasionally she would glance up at Zuko, and occasionally she would catch him glancing back. Katara blushed and lowered her eyes.

It was after one such case that she noticed Iroh staring at the two of them. He hadn't said a word through lunch. Katara hadn't really noticed because she had been staring at Zuko. Finally, the old general cleared his throat.

"Zuko, the captain wants to see you after lunch." Iroh said finally.

"Very well, uncle. I have to make preparations for tonight. I'm going to disembark on one of the small boats in the hold before we reach port. I will need to discuss things with him anyway." Zuko said returning his thoughts to business. Katara could tell he enjoyed these thoughts a great deal less than what he had been thinking.

"Good. I will stay here with the young lady and have some tea. I'll escort her back to your quarters once we're finished." Iroh said happily.

Zuko nodded and finished his lunch. He got up and bowed to Katara, and she stood to curtsy back. She hadn't realized she was still standing after watching him go until Iroh spoke. "Please my dear, won't you have a seat?"

Katara smiled and sat back down as a crewman brought out some ginseng tea. Iroh took the tea and waved the man away. He left and Katara was once again alone with the general.

"Here you are… Katara." General Iroh said handing her a cup.

"Thank you." Katara said absently. It took a moment before her brain woke up to the exact words Iroh had spoken. She glanced over at the general who made no sign of having said anything. Suddenly her stomach wasn't feeling well anymore.

Katara sighed. She knew the general wouldn't have made such a mistake by accident. She gingerly placed the cup on the table in front of her and studied her lap. "When did you notice?"

"Last night while you were dancing. You are a splendid dancer, by the way. My nephew and the crew have never studied a waterbender very closely. I recognized your form. I doubt Sienna has any skill with waterbending, and I must say I doubt water tribe dances come close to the grace you displayed." Iroh said chuckling.

"So now what are you going to do to me?" Katara asked, ready to cry. She had failed. No one was going to be able to save Aang except for maybe Zuko, and he wasn't going to just let him go free.

"I was up most of last night trying to decide that myself." Iroh said honestly. "Right now, though, I intend to have some more tea."

Iroh poured Katara and himself more tea and sat back to study her. "I must admit, the resemblance between you and Sienna is remarkable. Are the two of you related?"

"Not as far as I know. We met the morning after she and Zuko… spent the night together." Katara said quietly.

Iroh nodded. "Zuko told me yesterday when we returned to the ship that he did not take Sienna." Iroh said looking up at Katara. There was an unspoken question in his eyes.

Katara shook her head. "We didn't do anything last night, either. I've… never been with a man." Katara could feel her face blushing furiously.

"I am not surprised. My nephew is a respectable young man. I really didn't expect him to. I was hoping that the company of a young lady might relax him. I am glad to see that I was not wrong." Iroh said sipping his tea.

"He is… definitely more than I expected." Katara conceded.

Iroh looked over at her and nodded sadly. "It is often a misfortune of war that the people on both sides grow to hate each other and never stop to see that they are all people. Too often they see their opponents as nothing more than animals. I guess it is their way of dealing with the guilt over the brutality of war. I was afraid my nephew had done this as well, until he met you."

"You mean when he met Sienna." Katara said sadly.

"No. I mean when he met you." Iroh said seriously. "My nephew does care for you, Katara. He probably never would have agreed to stay with Sienna otherwise. Even then, he struggled. I do not want to see my nephew get hurt any more than he already has in his life. That's why I'm asking you to help him. Even if you feel nothing for him, which I am beginning to doubt, please do not hurt him. That's why I was sitting here wondering what to do, now that I know who you really are. I think I have finally reached a decision."

"What are you going to do?" Katara asked again.

"I think I am going to have some more tea." Iroh said picking up the little pot and pouring more for himself and Katara.

Katara smiled and accepted the tea from Iroh. She smiled to him graciously. She was really coming to adore the old man. "Thank you."

Zuko rejoined them a short while later. "I'll be leaving soon." He announced.

General Iroh nodded and turned to Katara. "Well, I think I shall go up and find something to do. You will probably want some time alone before you leave. Sienna, it has been a pleasure." Iroh said as he bowed to Katara. Katara smiled and stood to return the bow to him.

Iroh puttered off and Katara could hear him humming the song she had had sung for them the night before.

"You're going after the Avatar?" Katara said looking up at Zuko.

"I'm not. Someone else is." Zuko said mischievously.

"If not you, then who?" Katara said in confusion.

"Come. I'll show you." Zuko said taking her by the hand and leading her to his room.

After they were inside, Zuko went over to a chest and pulled out a mask. "This is the person that will rescue the Avatar." Zuko said handing the mask to her.

"You mean YOU'RE the Blue Spirit?" Katara said incredulously. "I thought that the Blue Spirit and the Avatar were supposed to be on the same side?"

"Yeah, I know. That rumor got started the last time I rescued the Avatar from Admiral Zhao. I was trying to capture him for myself, but he escaped from me afterwards." Zuko said chuckling.

"He never told me." Katara said distantly.

"Who never told you?" Zuko asked curiously.

Katara cursed herself for the momentary lapse. Her conversation with Iroh still had her unsettled. "Your uncle. He never mentioned it."

Zuko smiled. "Not even uncle Iroh knows this secret. I guess the only people that do know are the Avatar, you and I." Zuko said smiling. "Unless the Avatar told his friends."

_No he didn't. _ Katara thought to herself.

Zuko got his things together to go after the Avatar and Katara weighed her options. Perhaps if she were able to follow him, she could free Aang once Zuko had recaptured him. Unable to think of any other plan, she tried her luck.

"Zuko. I want to go with you." Katara said to him.

"Impossible." Zuko said flatly.

"Not when you go after the Avatar. I just want to go with you on the boat. I don't want to stay behind wondering if you're alright." Katara had to admit that this at least was true. "I'll stay on the boat and wait for you to return."

Zuko looked like he was going to refuse. Katara gave him her best pleading smile, and he finally nodded. "OK, but you'll have to lie low. I'm going to hide the ship, and then I'll be back for you. I may be gone for a while, so please don't leave the ship until I return."

"I won't." Katara promised.

The rest of the day seemed to creep by until finally it came time to set out. Zuko had loaded his mask and spare clothing into the boat and Katara got in with him. Iroh was there to see them off.

"Be careful nephew. A fishermen has many nets; make sure that you don't fall into one trying to get into another." Iroh said sagely.

"I will be careful uncle. I'll be back once I have the Avatar." Zuko said seriously. Iroh looked at Katara, and a sad look crossed his face. He had trusted Katara not to hurt Zuko, but she realized he probably knew that she couldn't let him return with Aang.

The two of them set off for the shore and Zuko sailed around until he found a safe place to hide the boat. He really was an excellent sailor. He would have made a good water tribe fisherman. _Stay focused Katara._

She turned her back while Zuko changed. When he was done he was dressed nearly head to toe in black with his only other covering being the blue mask. He finally turned and got ready to go. "Wish me luck." He said turning to her.

Katara hugged Zuko tightly. It was nice that he wasn't wearing his armor, because she could feel the muscles of his chest under her cheek. "Come back to me safely, my prince."

Zuko brushed her hair back and smiled down at her before he jumped off the side of the small boat and headed towards the port. Iroh and the ship weren't going to put in at the port so that no one would know that Prince Zuko had been involved with what was about to transpire.

Katara had grown accustomed to waiting. She had waited for her father to return from the war and she now waited for Zuko to return with Aang. She had a hard time telling who she was more worried about. Aang would be okay. If Zuko was right, the Fire Lord wanted Aang alive. Zhao wouldn't dare defy the Fire Lord. Zuko would also rather die than loose his one chance at regaining his honor. Katara worried that Zhao would probably be more than willing to help him in that respect.

The hours ticked away as Katara watched for some sign of Zuko. Finally, she saw the dark form walking out of the forest with Aang over his shoulder. He reached the boat and set Aang down in front of her. Aang looked like he'd been beaten.

Katara looked up at Zuko as he removed the mask, and pulled the hood off to release his hair. He was smiling at her when the blow struck.

Katara sucked in a sudden breath as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the deck of the boat. Sokka was standing behind him with his trusty club.

"SOKKA!" Katara shouted. "How did you find me?"

"After I missed getting on the boat, I went and got Appa. I tried to stay low and followed the boat. I lost you guys while trying to keep out of sight. I decided that I would try to get Aang myself, and that we would try to look for you together. I was just lucky I saw Zuko first. I followed him and hoped he would lead me back to you." Sokka said as he got out the whistle Aang carried and blew on it. He then went around looking for some rope.

He returned with rope and a flask of oil. Appa was gliding down towards them with Momo on his head as Sokka tied the prince up. He then poured the oil over the prince.

Zuko spluttered for a moment and looked up at Sokka.

"I wouldn't try any firebending Zuko. I just doused you with oil. One good spark and you and this boat will go up like a bonfire, and I don't care how much control you have over fire." Sokka said sneering as he returned to tying him up.

"Sokka. Why don't you get Aang onto Appa?" Katara said to her brother. "I'll tie up Zuko."

The look Zuko gave Katara made her heart ache. It wasn't a look of anger. He looked incredulous and terribly hurt.

Sokka nodded and picked up Aang. Katara knelt to finish tying up Zuko.

"I'm sorry, Zuko." Katara said sadly.

"How could you?" Zuko said looking her in the eyes.

"You said it yourself. Sometimes we have to do what we must." Katara said trying not to look at him. "I hope you can forgive me."

"You KNOW what I'm talking about." Zuko accused. "Was there ever even a Sienna?"

"Zuko." Katara said as she tried to reach out to him. He only turned his face so that all she could see was his scar in the light of the setting sun. She had promised Iroh she wouldn't hurt him, and more importantly she found that SHE really didn't want to hurt him. She reached up anyway and gently caressed his scar. "There was a Sienna. We met her yesterday morning and she told me what you said. Zuko, I want you to know that I don't hate you. Everything I said last night I really meant."

Zuko looked back at her as if daring to hope. Katara thought for a moment and then reached into her pouch. It wasn't much, but she wanted to give Zuko something. After all, this had all gotten started because it was his birthday. She pulled out the ivory bracelet and pressed it into Zuko's hands.

Somehow the gesture didn't seem sufficient, so Katara reached up cupped Zuko's scarred cheek in her hands and then leaned forward and kissed him deeply. She lingered not wanting to forget the moment as her forehead rested against his. "Happy birthday, Zuko." She whispered.

Katara turned away so she wouldn't have to look in his eyes. She looked up to see Sokka staring at her with his eyes bugged out as far as they would go. She blushed and looked down when she saw the blue spirit mask.

"Come on, Katara." Sokka said swallowing his shock. "Zhao's soldiers will probably be coming sooner or later. Appa is still quite conspicuous and we're going to have to fly like the blazes to get out of here alive."

Katara looked back toward the port. If Zuko were caught with this mask it would mean his death. Katara reached down and picked it up before she climbed aboard Appa. She then turned and reached out with her waterbending skills. She pulled the small boat from the shore and pushed it gently out to sea. If the soldiers searched the area or if they found the boat, at least Zuko would be safe.

Katara then settled down next to Aang and cradled the mask to her chest. She would probably have to face Zuko sooner or later in battle. They would both have to do what they had to do, but it didn't mean they'd have to like it. It also didn't mean that they couldn't both look forward to an end to the war.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

It had taken Zuko forever to get out of the ropes without his firebending skills. The last thing he had seen as they flew away was Katara holding onto his mask and looking back at him.

Zuko washed the oil off and changed back into his uniform. He then piloted the small boat back toward his ship. He docked the small boat and then went up onto the deck where he found his uncle looking toward the last rays of the setting sun.

Zuko walked up to stand next to him. Neither of them said a word for a long time. Finally, Zuko heard his uncle speak. "I take it the girl did not return with you?"

"No uncle." Zuko said simply. He wondered if his uncle had known who she really was. His uncle was a deceptively shrewd man sometimes. He decided not to ask, as it wouldn't matter anyway.

"Water tribe girls are much like the sea, I think." Iroh said looking out at the waves. "They can be incredibly deep, swallow a man whole, and they always seem to surprise you with the unexpected."

Zuko smiled. "And yet we can never seem to be able to resist the thrill of exploration."

Iroh chuckled then. "No, I guess we can't at that."

Zuko reached into his pocket and pulled out the ivory bracelet. Sienna had told him that when water tribe girls accepted the man they wanted to marry they would give him something he was to wear and carry into battle from that day forward. Zuko doubted Katara realized what the gesture truly meant, but he thought it might be fun to one day tell her if they could ever be done with the war. He decided he was going to hold her to it.

Zuko chuckled to himself before slipping the bracelet onto his arm and covering it with his sleeve. Iroh watched him curiously.

"What is that you have there nephew?" Iroh asked.

"Just birthday present uncle." Zuko said quietly. "Which reminds me. I never did thank you for the wonderful gift that you gave me."

"Maybe we could go back there one day, eh?" Iroh said grinning and clapping his hands together roguishly.

"No uncle. That wasn't the gift I was referring to." Zuko said as he put his hand out onto his uncle's shoulder.

Iroh nodded and smiled. "I will always stay by you side nephew."

Zuko nodded and went back to looking at the sea. Sokka had been right. The flying bison was VERY conspicuous. He expected they would probably have to fly all night long trying to get out of fire nation territory safely. Zuko could just barely see a speck on the distant horizon.

"Tell the captain we need to steer north, uncle." Zuko said looking after the bison. That thing could fly faster than his ship could sail.

"At once, nephew." Iroh said turning to go.

"No hurry uncle. We'll get them eventually." Zuko said. He imagined he could still see the shape of the girl on the beast's back. The pursuit had begun.


End file.
